


Искушение

by bfcure



Series: Птицы на проводе [3]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: По мотивам заявки на DW One String: «XXXIII-18. Джек Харкнесс / Янто Джонс. Джеку попадает в руки телефон, с которого можно позвонить любому человеку в любой момент прошлого. Джек звонит Янто. А+; Hurt/Comfort по желанию автора».
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Птицы на проводе [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473





	Искушение

**Author's Note:**

> пост!канон без учёта пьес БФА; кроссовер с сериалом «Министерство времени» (El Ministerio del Tiempo)

_I’m calling you at midnight_   
_Feeling alright… Can I tell you?_   
_When?_   
_On the line no sound but my words_   
_Must be night birds on the wire again…_

The Cure, «The Reasons Why»

Телефон не выглядел как инопланетный артефакт или изобретение далёкого будущего. Просто смартфон не самой последней модели. Единственное отличие: перед вводом номера и нажатием на зелёную клавишу с изображением телефонной трубки на экране высвечивалось дополнительное окошко с мигающим курсором.

— Выбираешь нужный тебе день в прошлом и вводишь число, месяц, год, — объяснила Ирене. — Если захочешь позвонить кому-нибудь в настоящем, просто пропускаешь этот этап. Как видишь, ничего сложного.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Телефон, по которому можно позвонить в прошлое… Мне казалось, это что-то из области фантастики, — признался он.

— К фантастическому быстро привыкаешь. — Взгляд Ирене сделался серьёзным. — Советую не увлекаться… звонками. К добру они не приведут.

— Были прецеденты?

— Один наш сотрудник каждый день звонил погибшей жене. Её машина сбила. Очень скоро звонков стало недостаточно. Он украл блокнот с описанием дверей и начал ходить в те дни, когда она ещё была жива. Хорошего конца у этой истории нет, как ты понимаешь.

— Тогда зачем ты даёшь мне телефон с функцией «позвони в прошлое»?

Ирене прищурилась.

— Официально? В благодарность за оказанную услугу. Неофициально — чтобы ты согласился сотрудничать с Министерством, когда нам вновь понадобится твоя помощь.

Джеку нравилась прямота Ирене. Она не ходила вокруг да около и в тот раз, когда они впервые встретились.

Джек не знал, почему его потянуло в Мадрид. Интуиция? Предчувствие? Желание оттянуть момент возвращения в Кардифф или стремление найти приключение на свою пятую точку? Джек купил билет, бросил немногочисленные вещи в гостинице и отправился в музей Прадо, как добропорядочный турист. Там его и перехватила Ирене.

— Капитан Харкнесс? Вы нам нужны. Дело срочное, я всё расскажу по дороге.

— Откуда?.. — начал Джек, но Ирене его перебила:

— Доктор уверял, что на вас можно рассчитывать. 

— Доктор? — Джек почувствовал, что задыхается. — Шатен, карие глаза, кеды и коричневый плащ?

— Зелёные глаза, твидовый пиджак и феска, — улыбнулась Ирене. — Ещё он настаивал, что галстук-бабочка — это круто.

Джек подавил разочарованный вздох. Значит, Доктор опять регенерировал.

— Чёрт, я забыла представиться! — воскликнула Ирене. — Меня зовут Ирене Ларра, придурок, который машет нам из окна «Фиата» — Пачино, и мы едем в Министерство времени.

Пожалуй, больше всего Джека удивило, что Министерство времени, отвечающее за сохранность испанской истории, являлось государственной организацией, а его глава, Сальвадор Марти, также был заместителем премьер-министра. Торчвуд, несмотря на то, что его основала сама королева, к правительственным институтам не имел никакого отношения и перед ними не отчитывался.

— Манипулятор у вас с собой? — с тревогой спросила Ирене.

— Да, — растерянно ответил Джек, — но…

— Доктор сообщил, что, вероятно, он всё ещё у вас. 

— А он не уточнил, что собственноручно заблокировал функцию перемещения во времени?

— Во времени нам и не надо. Для этого существуют двери. А вот самолётов и автомобилей в XVI веке нет, и путешествие из точки «А» в точку «Б» занимает недели, что для нас непозволительная роскошь, потому что мы должны опередить ребят из «Дэрроу». Иначе они такого наворотят, что в нашем времени исправлять будет уже нечего.

— «Дэрроу» — это кто?..

— Американская компания, решившая, что ей позволено всё. В том числе существенно менять историю чужой страны.

Джек с удовольствием поработал телепортом, оценил пиво в трактире в Саламанке, да и знакомство с Диего Веласкесом оказалось приятным бонусом.

— Я и без волшебного телефона не откажусь вам помочь, — заверил он.

Ирене ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

— Дарёную лошадь молча ведут в конюшню. Hasta luego, капитан.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Джек бросил пальто на пол и плюхнулся на кровать, продолжая сжимать телефон в мокрой от пота ладони.

До этих пор Ирене ему не лгала.

— Я просто проверю, — пробормотал он, ввёл в окошко дату — 19 августа 2007 года — и набрал номер Янто.

— Алло?

— Привет.

Янто устало вздохнул.

— Джек… Ты полчаса назад отправил меня домой.

Невежливое «чего тебе надо от меня сейчас» не прозвучало, но явно подразумевалось. Джек и забыл, каким был мудаком.

— Я помню. Я просто хотел сказать: с днём рождения. У тебя есть что-нибудь алкогольное — вино, пиво? Мы могли бы выпить за твоё здоровье.

— Джек, если нужно, я приеду, — выдохнул Янто.

— Нет! — Крик напоминал пощёчину, и Джек поморщился. Он снова ранил чувства того, кого любил, хотя не желал этого. — Чёрт с ним, с алкоголем. Поговори со мной, ладно?

— О чём? — после долгой паузы спросил Янто.

— Например, о твоих любимых фильмах. Тебе же нравится старое кино?

— Клод Рейнс. Знаешь такого актёра?

— Нет.

— «Касабланка», Джек.

— «Я думаю, Луи, это начало прекрасной дружбы»?

— Ты небезнадёжен. Я восхищён.

— Ты сказал комплимент или намекнул, что мне не хватает культуры?

Янто рассмеялся, и Джек посчитал это маленькой победой.

Второй раз он позвонил в 2007 год три дня спустя.

— Привет. Вдруг захотелось услышать твой голос.

— Ты шутишь? Во-первых, твой номер отображается, как нечитаемый набор символов. Во-вторых, в данный момент ты сидишь у себя в кабинете и распекаешь Оуэна. Надеюсь, он всего лишь заказал пиццу на имя Торчвуда. Опять. А не утащил домой тот артефакт, что мы вчера изъяли из разбившегося космического корабля. Джек, что происходит, чёрт возьми?

— Если скажу, что я из будущего, ты мне поверишь?

— Допустим. 

— Я из будущего и безумно соскучился по твоим валлийским гласным.

Наверное, искренность в голосе Джека убедила Янто, потому что в его тоне появились флиртующие нотки:

— Тогда у меня найдутся лишние сорок минут.

Джек честно старался не звонить Янто каждый день. Как-то он продержался целую неделю. Ох, не зря Ирене просила его быть осторожней. Хорошо, что в Лондоне не имелось дверей, ведущих в прошлое.

Джек быстро научился угадывать настроение Янто по тому, как тот произносил «алло», поэтому мгновенно определил: его возлюбленный был чем-то сильно расстроен.

— Что случилось? Ты цел? 

— Я рассказал Гвен про Флэт-Холм, — безжизненно прошелестел Янто. — Я не мог поступить иначе. Мне показалось, что так будет правильно. Секреты убивают. Но Джек — в смысле, прошлый ты — в ярости, и мои объяснения…

— Он не услышит, — закончил за него Джек. — Я не услышу. Прости.

— Ты не виноват. Мы ведь помиримся? Или такая информация — спойлер?

Янто задышал чаще, мелкими неровными вдохами, и Джек ясно представил, как он сжимает мобильник в руке, и костяшки пальцев белеют от напряжения.

— Вы помиритесь, — поспешил успокоить Джек и добавил, не в силах удержать слова внутри: — Я тебя люблю.

На минуту они словно забыли, как вдохнуть необходимый обоим кислород. Янто отмер первым.

— Я тоже, — прохрипел он. — Я ведь могу тебе это сказать?

— Конечно. Эй, постарайся не злиться на своего Джека слишком сильно. Он дурак и не понимает.

— А ты понимаешь?

— Смею надеяться, что да.

Не то чтобы телефонные разговоры с Янто были жизнью Джека. Тем не менее он сознавал, что они превращались в подобие наркотика, от которого он не мог и не хотел отказаться.

— Мы говорим каждый день, — однажды заметил Янто. — Иногда по несколько часов.

— Если тебя это напрягает, если ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я тебе звонил, я перестану, — сердце Джека сделалось тяжёлым, будто в его грудной клетке внезапно поселился камень.

— Нет, нет! Я не это имел в виду. Твои звонки… они много для меня значат, — выпалил Янто на одном дыхании. — Но я не хочу, чтобы потом тебе было больно.

Джек усмехнулся.

— Причинить мне больше боли, чем я уже себе причинил, невозможно, поверь мне.

— Тогда звони. Так долго, как сможешь, — сказал Янто.

Они понимали: время не замедлило ход. Оно по-прежнему неумолимо двигалось вперёд, и для Янто, и для Джека.

У них оставалось всего полтора года для разговоров, нежных «я тебя люблю» и негромкого смеха. У Джека было полтора года, чтобы принять решение. Плюнуть на последствия, нарушить первое правило путешественника в прошлое и уговорить Янто не ходить с ним в Дом на Темзе в тот роковой день. Или оставить всё как есть.

А пока он шептал:

— До завтра.

И слышал ставшее родным:

— До завтра, cariad.


End file.
